Retrieving a Falling Star
by Musicnovelstv
Summary: After a Marco's big date with Jackie the two have a falling out and Star returns to Mewni. The two lose contact when years later they meet again. However things are different and Star sets out on a daring attempt to stop the old pain she feels at seeing Marco. Rated T because I'm paranoid and may use language:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! After BBTBC I got to thinking about what if Star just left? I went on Insta later and saw someone had commented about Star seemed to run away from her problems and might leave. Well look at that others had the same thought! Now I know there's a lot of fics about Star leaving or her and Marco having a fallout. I hope mine can be different, enjoy! I also hope to finish before the magical day of February 6th:)  
**

 **~X**

* * *

"We'll get him back too." Marco whispered, holding her tight.

Star sniffed, clinging to Marco's suit jacket, tempted to bury her face in his shoulder.

"Hey uh, Marco? I think I'm gonna take Janna home." A voice spoke up.

Star had completely forgotten about Jackie.

Marco immediately let go of Star, who stumbled at the sudden lack of support.

"Okay text me later?" He grinned at Jackie

"Sure! See you tomorrow!" she waved before hopping on her skateboard and rolling away.

Marco turned to Star ecstatic.

"Did you see that?! She wants to hang out again! Star I had the GREATEST night! Me and Jackie? We just hung out, totally casual. We talked, we laughed. We-" he took a deep breath. "We even kissed! I kissed her! Well she kissed me but we kissed! Isn't it great?!" He beamed.

"Yea, great." Star muttered.

"What's wrong?" Marco finally noticed the expression on Star's face.

Star glared at him in shock.

"What? Aren't you happy for me?" He asked, confused.

"Unbelievable."

"What is?"

"You show up here after missing ALL of my calls, right as I'm being sucked into some black hole, AFTER being ATTACKED by LUDO, AND having not only my family history but a family _member_ taken away from me, and all you can do is talk about _Jackie Lynn Thomas?!_ About how you _kissed her?!_ And all you can do is ask why I'm not excited for you?!"

"I-"

"You didn't even make sure I was ok Marco!" She yelled. Fresh tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She blinked them away. "You quickly checked me like I tripped or something and then consoled Jackie like SHE was the one this happened to! It's just unbelievable. _You're_ unbelievable!"

"Well...you're infuriating!" Marco yelled. Silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Star I FINALLY got to go on a date with Jackie. The girl I've liked since, well, forever! I thought you would be happy for me, why are you acting-" he stopped short.

"No tell me how I'm acting." Her hands were shaking, she clenched her fists to stop it.

"Like you're jealous!Ok?! And it's infuriating." He shouted. The look on her face instantly made him regret it.

"Jealous?", she whispered, "You think I'm jealous?," her voice started to rise, " You think I'm mad you went on a date?! You think that's what this is about?! Marco you weren't there for me. I NEEDED YOU!" the tears finally fell, cascading down her cheeks.

"Star I-" she held up her hand.

"Save it. I guess it's like I told you before", she said with slight sarcasm, " I don't need a hero, I need a friend. But now it looks like I don't even have that." With a sob Star turned and ran.

Marco was stunned. Had he really been that big of a jerk?

"Star, I'm sorry." It was too late, she had vanished somewhere into the graveyard.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered again. Then he began to run after her.

"Star!", he yelled darting through the headstones, "STAR!"

It was late. The moon was covered with clouds making it extremely dark.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, wincing when he saw the 57 missed calls from Star again. He hit her contact info. It rang and then-

" _Space unicorns! Soaring through the stars!"_

He flinched. That ringtone. It was his on Star's phone. And hers for him. He smiled thinking how excited Star was that they had "bestie matching ringtones."

For some reason that made him hurt.

He followed the sound, re-dialing her number every time he got her voicemail until he found her purple cellphone near the back entrance of the cemetery.

Marco sighed again as he picked up and flipped the phone open. He looked up as the clouds parted, the full white moon lighting up the sky.

He might as well head home, last time Star went missing he went to the police station but this time he doubted she ran away from home.

Just from him.

That hurt too.

With more force than necessary he flipped the phone shut and somberly made his way home, internally groaning when he saw that the lights were on.

"Ah mi hijo! Finally home." His father exclaimed from the couch.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mom."

"Hi honey, you have fun?" His mom smiled.

"Yea, I'm um, gonna just go to bed. Too tired to talk."

"Ok sweetie. Get rest because I need you up early tomorrow." Angie said.

"Ok, why?"

"You mean you forgot?!", Angie exclaimed, "Why Marco Diaz!"

"What?" Marco was confused.

"Honey tomorrow is very important."

"It's Star's 365th day on earth tomorrow!" Rafael grinned.

"Oh no, her year anniversary is tomorrow?!"

"That's right and since it's also her birthday we were planning a surprise party remember? The whole thing was your idea!" Angie gave her son a look.

"Right, well uh better get to bed then. Speaking of Star have you seen her?"

His parents glanced at each other.

"Yes actually. She raced up the stairs and seemed upset. Wouldn't tell us why. So tomorrow needs to be extra special ok?"

"Ok. Night Mom, night Dad."

"Night mi hijo!"

"Night sweetie."

* * *

Marco felt like the world's biggest jerk. He's pretty sure he ranked even higher than Tom at that moment.

Reaching the top of the stairs he felt hopeful at seeing the light shine from under Star's door. As he approached the light snapped off.

She probably heard him coming.

"Star?" ,He knocked lightly, "Star?" Of course she wouldn't open up for him.

"Star I'm sorry." He pleaded. "I was just so excited, I didn't think. I'm an idiot ok? A big insensitive idiot, I'm worse than Tom."

No answer.

"Star?" Silence, "Well tomorrow will be better. There's a surprise for you!" He sang.

Still no answer came from the dark room.

He frowned.

"I get it. I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight." He gently placed her cell phone in front of her door. For a moment he rested his hand against the door. With a sigh he crossed the hall to his room and with one final glance he shut his own door and light off.

* * *

Star had fled home, barely giving the Diazs an answer, before running up the stairs and seeking solace in her room.

She had barely closed the door before collapsing onto the floor against.

She burst into tears again.

 _Spying leads to crying._

"You were so right Glossaryck." she sobbed to herself.

Star stiffened when she heard Marco's voice downstairs. She strained but couldn't hear words, just voices.

Soon after footsteps thumped up the stairs. With a wave of her wand the lights shut off and she held her breath.

"Star?" a light knock. "Star?"

No way would she open her door fro him.

"Star I'm sorry," she could hear the pleading tone in his voice, "I was just so excited, I didn't think. I'm an idiot ok? A big insensitive idiot, I'm worse than Tom."

The first time she agreed with him all night.

"Star?" She was quiet, "Well tomorrow will be better. There's a surprise for you!" He sang. No way she'd respond to that.

She heard him sigh and place something on floor before saying goodnight. She heard his door shut.

She waited a long time after before yanking open her door and snatching her phone before quickly closing her door and slumping back against it.

Why was she feeling this way? She liked Jackie. She was excited Marco was going with her.

But then she showed up looking so pretty. And Marco was clearly awestruck. It tugged on her heart thinking of that picture and how he ignored all her calls.

Seeing them together on Jackie's skateboard made Star so angry.

And then when Marco said they kissed?

Well he might as well ripped her heart out.

She groaned softly and summoned a pillow for her to fall into.

Why was she acting like this? When Marco called her jealous...

She sat up. Her feelings she had been trying to repress hit her all at once.

The tears began to fall once more as she realized what she had to do.

* * *

Marco barely slept that night, tossing and turning and having dreams his teeth were falling out(eventually he googled it apparently dreams of that nature meant deep stress). At one point he thought he saw a faint purple light and got excited before realizing he probably imagined it.

Sleep never came back after that.

* * *

 ** _The next morning._**

Marco was up bright and early,doing his best to make everything extra special.

His mom made a beautiful cake with stars and hearts and topped with a butterfly. Marco decorate with a similar theme using star and heart confetti in shades of pink and green. He placed random butterflies everywhere. He smiled to himself, once Star came down she'd probably turn all the butterflies into live ones.

Rafael set out the painting he had made of Star.

After awhile Jackie and Janna showed up with Starfan13. As his parents greeted them Jackie pulled Marco aside.

"Hey."

"Oh hi."

She began to move forward and Marco sidestepped her.

"Look Alfonzo and Ferguson are here!" And here they were followed by Skullnick, Creepy Lydia and her dog, the police, handsome businessman, hair lady, the lady from the Chinese restaurant along with several classmates. Practically everyone Star had while on Earth showed up and squeezed into the Diazs's living room, spilling into the kitchen and out the door.

Finally Ponyhead showed up.

"Where's Bfly?! Its time to partaay!" She yelled.

"Oh, uh, she's in her room. She had a, uh, rough night last night." Marco nervously explained.

Ponyhead's eyes narrowed.

"Explain rough nigh Earth Turd." she demanded.

"Well Ludo stole her spell book and Glossaryk." That was part of the truth. Ponyhead's eyes popped open.

"Poor Bfly!" With that she turned around and faced the rest of the crowd.

"Listen up! Earth Turd, I mean Marco, has informed me that my girl, Star, had a rough night. It is our job as her friends to fix that with a major party ok?"

The room erupted into a cheer.

While everyone was cheering Jackie scooted up to Marco and nudged him.

"Hi again." She smiled.

"Hi again." He managed to smile back.

"So last night-"

"Quick everyone into place!" Angie whisper shouted, hearing the stairs creak.

Rafael snapped the lights off.

"We'll talk later" Marco whispered to Jackie. She nodded, her turquoise streaked hair bouncing.

" 1, 2, 3, SURPRISE!" They all shouted.

No Star.

"Huh?" Rafael scratched his head.

"Where is she?!" Starfan13 shrieked.

A small pink poof caught everyone's attention and on the stairs appeared two envelopes.

 _To My Best Friends_ read one.

 _To Mom and Dad Diaz_ read the other.

"Um who's Mom and Dad Diaz?" Ponyhead asked. Angie stepped forward.

"I guess that's for us." Marco was shocked. She called his parents Mom and Dad? He'd only ever hear her say Mrs. or Mr. Diaz, occasionally their first names.

Janna stepped forward and picked up the envelope marked best friends.

"Who should go first?" She quietly asked Angie, in a very un-Janna like way.

"Y-you can." Angie said.

Janna gulped as she opened up the letter.

"'To my best friends,

I'm sorry to tell you all in such a way but I've been summoned back to Mewni. My training on Earth is done and it's time to begin my training as queen starting immediately. I'll miss you all so much! I'm sending you all hug with my thoughts and a special note for each of you:

Janna Banana- you were so much fun, I loved all your crazy ideas. I'm going to miss you so much. P.S. you can still wear pink and be tough.'"

Janna quickly passed the letter to Starfan13 before turning and Marco swore she was wiping her eyes.

"'Starfan13- wow! You totally were my biggest fan! When I become queen no one will ever be as big a fan as you are!'"  
Starfan sobbed and handed the paper to Pony.

"'Pony-you literally live by me.' That may be true Bfly but you could have still wrote something sentimental!" Pony huffed and the paper to Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"'Ferguson and Alfonzo- I write you both because I can't picture one of you without the other. You were super funny and made me laugh. P.S. Ferg is banned from Pixitopia.'"

Ferguson sobbed and Alfonzo handed the paper to Jackie while patting Ferg on the back.

"'Jackie- you're super pretty, and nice, and cool. You were a good friend.' Wait Star's gone?" Jackie was stunned.

A moment of silence before someone spoke up

"Um Marco wasn't mentioned."

Marco took the paper from Jackie, and scanned it quickly.

"No, I guess I'm not mentioned." Jackie wrapped her arm around him.

"Mom? Dad? What's your letter say?"

His father was crying so his mother had to read it, although she herself was on the verge of tears.

"'Dear Mom and Dad Diaz,

Thank you. You opened your house to me along with your heart. You treated me like a daughter and welcomed me like as if I had always lived here. Never once did you complain about my craziness but rather tried to make the best of it, like the time I made your living room a jungle and Dad Diaz made that cool sculpture! Mom Diaz thank you so much for being a mom to me when I couldn't be with mine. My castle room is totally empty and can be used however you and Dad Diaz want to. Dad Diaz thank you so much for being a dad to me, you were always fun and tended to reminded me of my own dad.

Your hija,

Star Butterfly.'"

At that Angie lost it and collapsed into her husband, sobbing.

Marco turned to the crowd.

"I think you should all go home now."

People filed out, brokenhearted that their bubbly friend was gone without a proper goodbye.

She had made an impact on all of them.

Ponyhead was the last to leave and turned to Marco.

"I'm gonna find out why she left ok?" Marco nodded numbly as Ponyhead opened her portal and left.

With a heavy heart Marco climbed the stairs. He found himself turning left and standing in her doorway.

"What made you leave?" He sighed. As if by magic, something white caught his eye.

An envelope. Addressed to Marco Ubaldo Diaz with a heart over the i and and a star in the corner. He picked it up and tucked into his hoodie pocket.

He couldn't read it.

Not yet.

* * *

Moon Butterfly was sitting quietly in her private quarters when a guard burst in.

"Your Highness."

"Saturn? Whatever is the matter?"

"The Princess."

"Star?!" Moon stood up. Her chest tightened, "is she alright?"

"Well she's here."

"What?"

At that moment Star burst into the room.

"Mom!" She flung herself into Moon's arms.

"Star darling? Is everything alright?" Star looked up into her mother's eyes, only then did Moon notice the tears in her eyes and the broken hearts on her cheeks.

"Saturn, you're dismissed." Moon waited until he left before sitting in her chair, drawing her daughter onto her lap, "Star my sweet? What ever has happened?"

Nothing but a shuddery sigh.

"Star? You're scaring me? Is everything alright? Is your friend ok?" Moon felt fear.

Star sniffed, then suddenly wiped her eyes and stood tall, making eye contact with her mother and then answered.

"Mom, I'm ready to come home. I think I should start my training to be queen."

Moon was speechless.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3 months later.**

"Show me how to use the wand!" A maniacal voiced screeched.

A sigh was heard.

"Look as I've been telling you, I can't merely _show_ you. You have to concentrate." Glossaryk rubbed his temples.

"You're a worse student then Her Majesty" he muttered. A glowing green shard was pressed to his throat.

"You _will show me_ how to use the wand _and_ the spells. Or", Ludo growled, " great harm will come to Star Butterfly and her her mother." Ludo's spider and eagle loomed Glossaryk's peripheral.

He was backed into a corner.

"Fine, then lets begin..."

 _Forgive me Moon and Star_ he thought...

* * *

Marco Diaz had just returned home from another date with Jackie.

It had been...alright.

"Stop lying to yourself Diaz it was horrible and you know it." He groaned and flopped on his bed.

Things had been strained whenever they went out, or even talked.

No sooner had he closed his eyes then an intense heat filled the room.

His eyes popped open and he was greeted by a rather fiery Tom.

"What," he growled, eerily calm, "What did you do to Star."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Diaz. Explain to me why our best friend is half of what she used to be?"

"What do you mean?" Marco sat up.

"I mean exactly what I said! She's thrown herself into queen training, won't talk to anyone." Tom had simmered down some.

"Dude cut the flames you're burning my rug.," Tom cut off the heat, instead sitting in the window, " How do you know all of this? Did you see her? If she won't talk to anyone how did you talk to her?!"

"I saw her today." Tom said, shocking Marco, "There was meeting between kingdoms. The children of the leaders are required to attend as one day we'll be the ones in charge."

"You saw her?! Is she ok?!" Marco stood up.

"Not exactly. Dude she seems, broken. She sat there the whole time, didn't make a peep. Took notes. She didn't even speak when my dad suggested we start dating again to unite our Kingdoms."

"He did what?!" Marco almost fell. She was back with Tom?!

"It was crazy. She just sat there." Marco grabbed Tom by the shirt, forgetting who he was dealing with.

"Did you come here just to rub it in that your dating her? I swear if you take advantage of her in this numb state- she lost Glossaryk! I will hurt you."

Tom calmly removed Marco's hands.

"Dude I stepped in and said that wouldn't work. I actually have a girlfriend,"

"Oh."

"I came to you to see what was wrong with her."

With a sigh Marco told Tom the story.

"Wow, you were a jerk." Was all he could say when Marco was finished.

"I know! And know I have no idea if it can be fixed! I don't even know her final thoughts of me! She won't answer my messages, I finally stopped trying to text and call her!" Marco yelled, frustrated.

"Um, well I guess if I see her I can tell you?"

"Yes, please, I'd owe you big!" Marco threw his arms around Tom.

"No problem, um buddy." he awkwardly patted his head.

Remembering who he was hugging Marco let his arms drop.

"So uh, this girlfriend, is that why you've sort of vanished these past few months?"

"Ha, yea. She's a handful." Tom smiled fondly.

For some reason a strange, bitter jealousy filled Marco. Weird, he thought.

"Well I gotta go. I'll be by sometime. You drop by too. Don't be a stranger!" With a wave Tom hopped into his chariot and disappeared.

Marco felt a headache coming on.

Turning his phone off he tried to sleep.

His dreams were filled with sad blue eyes and broken hearts.

* * *

 **6 months later.**

Star Butterfly cradled her head as she leaned back into her throne.

6 months. 6 months and she had no found no sign of Glossaryk. Magic training wasn't the same without him. And queen training...

That was a whole other mess.

She stared out the window at the familiar pink sky.

If she squinted she could imagine blue...

Blue with white clouds and green grass.

Anything to distract her.

She smiled thinking of when her life was full of distractions.

No stop, focus! She thought.

"Focus on your History Star, a good queen knows her country's past." She said aloud. She tried to read the book but the words blurred and her headache grew stronger. She closed her eyes.

Another distraction enters her mind, this time a face.

A face with floppy brown hair and big brown eyes with the cutest little mole.

6 months and she still misses him.

She hadn't contacted him. Glancing at her purple cell phone she wonders if she should try.

Try and tell him how she feels.

She wrote him a letter but she has no idea if he even read it.

It hurt still. She tried to delete im from her life but pictures were still on her phone. Haunting her, hurting her.

The sad thing was that she still had these feelings for him.

And she hated herself for it.

God she missed him.

She missed Glossaryk.

Tears dropped onto the arm of her throne as the young princess buried her face in her hands, the hearts on her cheeks becoming broken once more.

* * *

He missed her.

It was all he could think about when he tossed and turned at night, between dreams of his teeth falling out and Star being sucked into that black hole.

He missed little things about her. Like how her cheerfulness filled a room, or how excited she got about nachos. Heck he even missed her messiness.

Even the laser puppies were sad, well the laser dogs now.

He kept them all, anything to remind him of Star.

His parents hadn't done anything with her room and he often spent his time in there.

Today though, he was going to attempt to go out with Jackie. They were going to go to dinner to celebrate him getting his license.

With a sigh he got up from his bed where he had been laying.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed Fang." he said to the laser dog curled up on the floor.

Fang looked up at him, yawned, and went back to sleep.

"Me too, dog."

Marco rifled through his closet, sure he had a nicer shirt somewhere. Pushing past a hoodie he heard a crinkle.

Pausing he pulled out an envelope from the pocket.

 _To Marco Ubaldo Diaz_ it read, with a heart over the i and a star in the corner.

He had never read her letter.

He held it in his hands for a moment before sliding his finger under the flap.

"Should I?" he asked Fang. The dog didn't even budge.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Marco settled onto the floor next to Fang and began to read

" _Dear Marco,"_

...

* * *

The ringing of his phone startled Marco out of his trance.

"Hello!"

"Hello there yourself." A female voice laughed. Star?!, "So are you still picking me up for dinner?"

Jackie. Dinner!

Marco totally forgot.

"Oh my gosh Jackie, I'm so sorry. I'll be there in-" a quick glance at the time" 10 minutes."

"See you then babe." Marco quickly got ready, tucking Star's letter in his pocket, still mulling over the words.

He didn't even realize he was at Jackie's until she knocked on the window of his car.

"Oh sorry!" He unlocked the door. Usually he would hold her door open but he was too distracted.

"No problem." She tossed him a smile as she climbed into the car. She leaned over as if she meant to kiss him but he quickly started the car and headed to the restaurant, missing the look on his girlfriend's face.

* * *

Dinner passed in a daze for Marco. Next thing he knew he was telling Ferg, Alfonzo, and Janna goodbye and holding the car door open for Jackie.

"Hey how about a walk?It's a nice night and we haven't gone a date in awhile." Jackie suggested.

"Oh, um sure." He smiled, thinking to take her hand.

Jackie smiled back and they strolled down the sidewalk.

After several minutes of walking and silence Jackie spotted a bench.

"How about we sit and talk?"

Marco nodded.

They sat and several more minutes of silence passed before Jackie spoke again.

"Are you ok?" she put a hand on his knee, causing him to jump.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to draw away from her.

"It's just-" Jackie bit her lip and looked away before continuing, "You seem so distracted. You've changed. Tonight you've ignored me and you didn't seem to have fun tonight. So as you're girlfriend I'm asking if you're ok." concern filled her eyes.

"Sorry, just. I miss Star." Jackie frowned.

"I we all do."

Marco felt selfish, he forgot. They were her friends too.

"Has she contacted you?" He asked.

"Nope. You?"

"No."

"Did you ever read her letter?"

"Yea, um tonight actually."

"Wow. What did it say?"

Marco turned away.

"I'd rather not say.."

"Oh." Jackie absentmindedly played with her necklace.

More silence.

"Maybe we should head home." She suggested.

"Yea, it's getting late." Marco agreed. They stood up.

Suddenly Jackie pulled him close, threw her arms around his neck, and-

Was kissing him.

It didn't take long for Marco to realize he wasn't kissing back.

It didn't feel right.

Slowly Jackie lowered her arms and pulled away from him.

She gazed at him with big eyes.

"This isn't working is it." She softly said. More statement then question.

"I don't think so." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Jackie sagged against him.

"I'm sorry." Marco whispered.

"It's ok." She put her head on his shoulder briefly before standing up straight.

"C'mon. I'll drive you home."

Silence.

"Ok."

* * *

 **2 Chapters I'm on a roll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for any mistakes in the last few chapters, I wrote them at 2:00 AM on the brink of exhaustion lol. Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them, they're like little presents! And I love hearing your guys thoughts and opinions! Keep em coming!:) Also I know its canon that they're the same age but my headcanon is that Star is a year younger than Marco. I also have headcanon's for the others ages. More on that later  
**

* * *

 **3 years later  
**

"Your Majesty?" a soldier addressed the figure out on the balcony, bowing as he did.

"What is it Saturn?" came the brisk reply.

"There's more suspicious activity going on the in the Northern fields, and trouble on our Eastern borders, also weakness in the South."

"And what do you plan to do as Captain of the guard?"

"Your Majesty I think I should send at least a dozen men to the North and triple that to the East."

"Excellent call. You may do that and feel free to acquire any resources you may need. Arm our men well for the Eastern attacks and send your strongest to reinforce the South."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" another bow.

"Was that all?"

"Yes."

"Then you're dismissed."

"Thank you again, Oh and Happy Birthday Your Majesty."

White gloves curled into the balcony.

"Thank you Saturn. You're dismissed." She turned, tendrils of blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze that picked up.

* * *

19 year old Marco Diaz yawned before downing his cup of coffee.

"Easy there buddy, you're going to give yourself heart palpitations, that's what- you're third black coffee?" The barista said with an easy smile.

"Sorry Jackie. Didn't sleep well."

Jackie Lynn Thomas nodded sympathetically, her turquoise bun bobbing.

"More bad dreams?"

"Yea. Plus its Star's birthday today." He stared into his empty coffee cup. Whenever this date came he was a mess. He grew even more withdrawn, his insomnia came back, and again and again he'd have nightmares about Star getting sucked into that black hole.

"The worst part is, we never even got to apologize to each other. Or rather I never got to apologize to her."

Jackie patted his hand.

"You wanna join us all for a movie tonight?" "Us" consisted of Jackie, her boyfriend Tony, Ferguson, his girlfriend Chantal(surprise,surprise), and Alfonzo who was home on a break from college.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"You sure? It's that new Mackie Hand remake." She sing-songed.

"Thanks, but I promised Tom I'd swing by." He gave her a sad smile.

"Ok, but, text me later? So I know you're ok?"

"Of course." With that he hugged her and exited the coffee shop, dwelling on all that happened in his life since that fateful day Star had left.

...

 ** _2 years prior,_**

It had been a year since Star's departure and today was her 16th birthday. Marco wished more than anything he could be celebrating with her right now.

Instead he made the choice to visit Tom.

"Hey buddy! Hows it going?" He exclaimed once had entered Tom's lair.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Tom barely looked up from his video game.

"Sure am! Why?"

"Then why do you have such a creepy look on your face?"

Marco let his fake smile drop.

"I'm not fine, it's Star's birthday,it's been a year since she's left and I miss her more than ever." He groaned and dropped into a beanbag.

Tom finally looked up.

"I know man. I haven't seen her in awhile either. The kingdom had a party yesterday and she made an appearance for like a minute before disappearing for the rest of the night."

"Really?"

"She's changed man."

...

 ** _Present_**

That had been 2 years ago. Marco wondered if she was still changed.

Sighing he pulled out his phone and sent Jackie a quick text.

 _Made it to my apt. Probably in for the night. And yes I'm fine :P_

He hit send and got a reply almost instantly.

 _Good, let me know if you need anything k? And you're srsly welcome for the movie. We might go to arcade so keep that in mind._

He smiled, glad she was still his friend after their breakup. And second breakup...

 ** _The night him and Jackie broke up..._**

"I'm sorry" he said, Jackie sagged against him.

"It's ok" she had whispered.

"I'll take you home."

So had taken her home. he walked her to the door, made sure she got in safe.

No kiss, no hug. No second glance.

He drove home.

It hadn't hit until the wee hours of the morning when he started crying.

He had lost his best friend earlier on.

And now he had lost his dreamgirl.

He was so confused.

It had been weeks before he had reached out to Jackie, asking to be friends.

Jackie had agreed and they been somewhat awkward friends for awhile.

Then Jackie suggested she had been hasty and that they should try again.

At that point Star had been gone for a year and a half, he had put aside her letter, he thought he knew what he wanted.

So he agreed.

And that was a mistake.

They fought, they had zero communication, he mistakenly called her Star about 80% of the time, in a bout of frustration Jackie screamed at him.

They broke up again.

Immediately he texted her an apology.

They met the next day, talked and agreed to be friends.

A week later she introduced Marco to Tony.

He was so happy for her.

But that bitter jealousy came back.

 ** _Present._**

Marco smiled. For awhile it had seemed like all he felt was bitter and sadness. Then every time he saw a couple it became bitter jealousy.

It felt like everyone was happy but him:

Jackie and Tony

Ferguson and Chantal(again that shocked him til this day)

And then finally came the day he meant Tom's girlfriend.

 ** _A year ago_**

"Hey buddy, ready for Mackie Hand night?" Tom jumped.

"Marco! Uh I forgot you were coming over."

"It's the second Friday of the month how did you forget?"

"Well my girlfriend is sort of over..." Tom trailed off.

Before Marco could respond a very familiar face walked into the room. Albeit clad in a pink shirt and jeans with longer hair and eating cereal from a box, Marco immediately knew the face.

"Hey babe, we're out of milk."

"JANNA?"

Janna dropped the cereal box.

"M-Marco? What are you doing here?!"

"Me? What are YOU doing here?!"

"Surprise? Marco, Janna is my girlfriend. Janna is my best friend." Tom sheepishly spoke up.

They both whirled to face him.

 _ **Present**_

Marco chuckled, despite his tiredness.

Maybe he'd go see Tom later.

After he tried to sleep for awhile.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Throughout these years Star Butterfly had become a different person. Throwing herself into queen training and looking for Glossaryk.

And trying to stop her heartbreak.

For nights on end she would go to the library.

 _Research Star_ she thought.

Searching for a clue to where Ludo would be, studying on how to rule as a great queen, and finally her top priority-

Fixing her broken heart.

After about a year the suspicious activity began in the Northern corn fields. After doing more research and sending soldiers to study the activity it clicked.

After two years she knew exactly where Glossaryk was.

She gave herself a year to prepare.

Within that year she spent more time looking for a way to fix herself. That finally clicked too.

If she found Glossaryk she would find her spell book.

Eclipsa's page.

Tonight, after her party, she was prepared to leave.

Star took a deep breath.

Time for another decorum lesson.

After that she had to get ready for the ball.

After _that,_ she would leave.

* * *

Marco awoke with a start to the ringing of his phone.

"H'lo?"He mumbled.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Hi Mom." He stifled a yawn, "How's your trip?"

"It's great honey, your dad's napping but we both miss you."

"I miss you guys too."

"Are you ok? Have you been sleeping well?"

Marco paused.

"I'm doing good. Might go out with some friends tonight." He lied.

"Oh that's great! I can't talk for long, I have to get ready for our plans tonight. Your father's taking me to an opera!"

"Sounds like fun Mom. I love you."

"Love you too honey. We'll call you later!"

"Bye Mom."

"Bye!"

Marco hung up and stared at his phone for a moment.

Hearing his mom's voice reminded him how lonely he was.

He stood up. Definitely he was going to see Tom.

Maybe he'd heard from Star.

* * *

Captain Saturn Ring Cosmel son of the famous General Mars Cosmel stood at attention outside Her Highness Princess Star Butterfly's chambers.

And tried to focus on his position as her guard.

Not on his position as her friend.

And most certainly not on the position he was in 2 years ago.

With laser focus he gazed ahead.

Just get through this moment in his rotation and then he'd be free to go see how his men in the North and East were fairing.

* * *

Funny, just as he was thinking about going to see Tom, Tom texted him.

URGENT was all it said.

With that Marco now strode into Tom's living room.

"Tom?"

"In here!"

"Uh should I come to you."

"I'll be out in a second."

Tom emerged from the hallway.

"Sorry, was zipping Janna up."

Marco's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Too much."

"No not like that! She's trying on a dress for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Marco plopped onto the couch.

"That's what was urgent. Tonight a ball is being held."

"How is that urgent?"

"Its for Star. For her birthday. And since she's 18 all sorts of princes, lords, and diplomats are being presented. As suitors. For Star."

"WHAT?!", Marco shot up from the couch, "She's supposed to find someone to marry?! Why are you going?! You're taken!" Tom held up his hands.

"Calm down! I'm telling you all this for a reason. Look not just royalty is coming. Diplomats from other planets and dimensions."

"So?"

"Dude! Diplomats! Someone to represent!"

"You're point?"

Tom slapped his forehead.

"You have a chance to see Star."

Marco swore his heart stopped.

"How?"

"We can get you to that ball."

Marco was speechless. Finally, a chance to see her. To tell her all his pent up feelings. To tell her he read her letter.

Finally.

He nodded.

"How do we do this?"

* * *

 **Okay so this is kind of a "filler chapter" I know, but I felt like it was important to show how Marco has been handling things. I think I managed to show his life these past few years. I was a little vague about Star. And hmmm what this about Saturn? (also wasn't sure which was higher a captain of the guard or a general. Soooo I went with a combo sort of lol.) Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now a peek into what Star's been up to. Might be a shorter chapter  
**

* * *

 **3 Years earlier**

"I think I should start my training to be queen."

Star couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth.

Of course her mother had been thrilled albeit a bit puzzled.

"Darling are you sure? You're only 15 years old, I didn't begin until 16."

"I need to. Especially now that magic training had come to,um, a pause."

"Dear, why has it paused."

"Glossaryk's gone Mom. Ludo took him." Star begin to sob once more.

Her mother said nothing, however after a moment she stroked her hair.

"Darling?"

"Mom if I train to become queen I can find Ludo. I can save Glossaryk. Don't you see? Then i can start magic training and be as strong a queen as you are."

Her mother smiled at her.

"Star love, I have no doubt you'll be a magnificent queen. However I recommend we get assistance looking for Ludo. He's not very dangerous but he may have help."

No way Star was going to mention how powerful Ludo had become.

She would face that alone.

"Now," Moon continued, "Why were you crying?"

"Because, I let down the royal family."

Star suddenly broke into sobs again.

 _And,_ she thought, _I left my best friend without a goodbye._

She hoped he would read her letter and then forget her forever.

* * *

Later that evening she was in her old room, brushing her hair, when Ponyhead burst in.

"Bfly!"

"Ponyhead!" Star hugged her best friend, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um I could ask you the same thing girl. You totally left all of us waiting for you at the surprise party!"

"What party?"

"Earth Turd and his parents had a party planned for you. For your birthday and year on Earth or whatever."

"Oh no." Tears spilled out of Star's eyes. They had a party? Just for her?

Even after she yelled at Marco?

"Oh Ponyhead I made such a mistake!"

"I told Marco I would come see you and give him a report."

"No need Pony. I'm going to go see him myself." Star smiled, popping a dress on.

"Need me to come?"

"Nah, I'll see you later ok?"

"Bye girl!"

Star stepped into the portal and exited into the familiar sight of the Diaz's front yard.

She was so ready to tell Marco how sorry she was when-

Through the living room window she saw Mr. and Mrs. Diaz on the couch. Bawling.

Dad Diaz had his arms around Mom Diaz and they were slowly rocking back and forth.

Star's own eyes filled with tears.

She had done that.

Quietly she walked to the back of the house and looked into the kitchen.

Marco was in there.

But he wasn't alone.

Jackie Lynn Thomas was in his arms, kissing him.

Marco was kissing her back, while still crying.

Hearing about it had been bad enough but now Star actually saw it.

She couldn't tear her eyes away.

A few seconds later Marco pulled away and hugged Jackie into to him, still crying. Now he looked angry, and hurt.

Star had seen enough.

 _I should go._

Pulling out her scissors she spared one last glance and then stepped into the portal.

She caused them misery and vowed to never do it again.

* * *

 _ **2 years ago  
**_

That image had haunted her for weeks, months.

She felt so guilt, hurting Mom and Dad Diaz like that.

And Marco. He looked so upset.

Gripping her wand Star blasted herself with the numbing spell she had found in the library a few weeks ago.

She had tried it and immediately enjoyed how she no longer felt anything.

This was the third time she had used it.

She sat there and felt the feeling of nothingness wash over her...only to be gone a second later.

Frowning she tried again. And again.

It didn't work.

Angrily she reread the page containing the spell.

"To no longer feel the pain of life

No more suffering, grief, or strive,

Be rid of emotions and feelings, if you dare,

Say this spell to no longer care."

A tiny print at the bottom caught her eye.

"'Not recommended for long term use. Intended for medical treatment note: surgeries.' That doesn't make sense!" the 16 year old stomped her foot, acting more like a 6 year old.

With a huff she stormed out of her bedroom and around the corner, almost crashing into her mother's guard.

"I'm so sorry Princess!" He immediately bowed.

"It's fine Saturn." She waved her hand, indicating he stand. He seemed to notice her distress.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. She nodded.

"You sure?"

That did it. Star no longer held the persona of a princess as she collapsed into him, sobbing.

* * *

Saturn Cosmel had been a guard for roughly 4 years now. Now he had heard stories of strange interactions between the royals and the guards but the 22 year old was pretty sure this was the first time a princess had ever collapsed onto a guard, bawling her eyes out.

At the very least it was the first he'd ever heard of. Fortunately dealing with his sister taught him well.

"There, there," he soothed, "tell me what's wrong."

"I can't!" she cried.

"Ok." He replied easily. Breaking code he gently stroked her hair and hesitantly out an arm around her.

For several moments he let her cry before she straightened up and gazed at him with red, watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry. You must think I'm an idiot." She mumbled.

"Nah. Just don't do that at dinner tonight. It's honor of you and turning 16 you know. They might think you're ungrateful."

For the first time in a long time he saw the princess smile.

"Thanks Saturn."

"No problem. If you need a friend I'm here."

She smiled bigger.

* * *

 _ **2 years ago**_

Star quickly accepted a friendship with Saturn, despite him being older than her.

She'd go visit him after lessons and when he was on rotation for her. He made her laugh and in a way kind of reminded her of Marco.

Not his looks, for he was tall and fair, with pale yellow hair streaked with white and orange. But his personality helped make her feel like herself again a little.

Until one day when she was going through her things and found,of all things, one of Marco's hoodies.

She began sobbing as she held it to her.

This pain had to _stop._

Saturn ran in the room.

"Star? Is everything ok? I heard you crying and got worried."

Star stood up and ran into his arms.

Saturn was so wonderful, he cared for her, was her best friend.

Maybe that was why the 16 year old suddenly found herself on tip toe, and pressed flushed against him.

She had kissed him without a thought and thought she was enjoying it until she realized.

He wasn't kissing her back.

Opening her eyes she was surprised to see pale skin with yellow hair, streaked with white and orange instead of dark brown hair and tanned skin.

This wasn't Marco.

Immediately Star pushed away and stared at Saturn who gaped at her.

"Star? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He reached for her and she stepped back.

"Go. Please."

"But St-"

"I said GO! You are dismissed Saturn." Without even waiting for him to go Star fled to the library, straight to the dark spells.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, over the broken hearts.

She had to fix herself.

She had to stop feeling like this.

* * *

 **Well I guess this wasn't a short chapter haha. Soooo what's your thoughts on Saturn Ring Cosmel? Also please don't hate me for all the dramatic scenes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the reads! Also yea KrissDomm Marco probably will kick Saturns butt;)**

* * *

 ** _Present._**

Princess Star Butterfly allowed herself to be bathed, scrubbed, and scented oils rubbed into her skin. She tolerated when the hairdresser did his best, taking pieces of hair and twisting them back, adding different jewels; jewels that would compliment her tiara. She permitted her maids to lace her into a tight blue corset, however she drew the line at makeup. She excused them all.

"Please. I'll call you back when it's time to put my gown on. For now you are dismissed." After they curtsied and left she let the facade drop. She needed a break.

It was time for the ball. _Her_ ball. Star's stomach turned at the idea of being presented to multiple princes, lords, and diplomats in the hope that one would want her as a bride.

Tears threatened to spill over but she she blinked them away. Tonight she had to look her best. For as long as the party went on anyway. Afterwards she would retreat to her room. Or so everyone thought. However Star had other ideas.

After years of planning tonight she was going to confront Ludo and rescue Glossaryk and her spell book.

This thought comforted her as she began her makeup. Concealer for the dark circles that permanently haunted her under eyes, a bit of shimmery eye shadow, simple liner, pale pink lips, and black mascara. She took the teeniest bit of blush and dusted her hearts to make them appear to glow.

Finished. With a sigh she knew she would have to call the maids back in to help out her in the custom dress that she was to wear tonight. She glanced at it where it sat on the dressmakers form still, at the end of her bed. She smiled, at least that was something had a say in.

"Your Highness?" A knock resounded, "we really should get you ready now."

"Come on in Calliope, and how many times do I have to tell you, it's Star." She smiled as her favorite maid, a curvaceous girl with fiery pink hair, came in. Calliope smiled back.

"I know Star but it's an important night. Now let's get you ready so we can show those stuffy royal boys what they'll always be missing."

Star laughed.

"Of course Calliope."

But he smile faded slightly as she thought of one boy that she _did_ want to see her like this. She sighed. It would never happen.

* * *

"Tom are you sure this is going to work?"

"Have I ever lied to you."

"well-"

"Don't answer that. Listen, no one knows who you are. She won't see you right away. If you just say you're a diplomat from Earth no one will know. You know are you sure you don't have royalty in your family? Cuz a _prince_ from Earth sounds much more impressive and mysterious."

"I don't want impressive, I'm trying to stay low key. Remember? Fly under the radar for a moment."

"Fine, fine." Tom holds his hands up.

"Beside you told me the diplomats aren't as important."

"This is true, the Mewmans are all about status. And for Star's bethrothed they'll want to focus on the princes and lords."

Marco shot Tom a miffed look.

"I still I can't believe this ball, her birthday party, is just an excuse to parade her around." He muttered.

"Yea well that's how royalty does things buddy. Now go get dressed." Tom shoved Marco into a room, "We leave in a couple hours. Now excuse me, I have to make sure Janna's actually getting ready." Tom strolled down the hallway.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE WEARING?! JANNA! WE"RE LEAVING IN TWO HOURS!"

Eerie quiet.

"Yes dear."

Marco bit his lip to keep from laughing. A moment later he had his own outburst.

"TOM! I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

* * *

Star gave a minuscule sigh and shifted the best she could in her throne without being noticed, as another name was read from the list of royalty.

"King and Queen Moth of the Insecta Dimension and their son:

Prince Fel Moth of the Insecta Dimension." Star barely registered the Moth family as they bowed and curtsied. She nodded and they made their way to the party.

Another name was read. And then one that caught her interest.

"Prince Tom of the Underworld." Star glanced at Tom and noticed he was escorting someone.

She seemed familiar, with long dark hair hanging in curls. Her pink dress hugged her curves and then flared out at her knees, ombreing into red. She gave a perfect curtsy as Tom bowed, perfectly in synch with each other.

Star gave the customary nod, watching as they also made their way to the party.

Her mother discreetly nudged her.

"Quit fidgeting dear."

Star sat up straighter as the last few names were.

After the last name (The Lord of the Ice Kingdom) the announcer clears his throat.

"And now presenting the diplomats. We have diplomats from-"

Star began to tune him out until-

"One diplomat from the Planet Earth."

Her heart raced. She scanned the faces, hoping.

No.

She leaned back in her throne, relieved when the announcer was done.

The 7 course meal began. Afterward she would be reintroduced to each and every lord,prince, and diplomat. Personally. Then there was dancing.

She internally groaned as her bowl of corn soup was placed in front of her.

This night would never end.

* * *

Marco began to panic. Tom said the diplomats names wouldn't be mentioned! He then realized that they were only mentioning where they were from. He relaxed slightly, his eyes seeking out Star from behind the wall of people. He was tall but quite a few towered over him.

Even from his position in the dining hall he couldn't see her.

He sighed internally as he made it through the very unusual courses.

Then they announced the dancing.

"And now the Princess will choose a partner for her first dance."

He swore his heart stopped as she delicately stepped into the circle, scanning the crowd for a dance partner.

She was even more beautiful then when he had seen her.

He immediately noticed the change in hair length as several tendrils hung to her collarbone while rest were pulled back with tiny blue and white gems.

Her hair was still golden, and her eyes shone a bright blue. The hearts on her cheeks glowed softly.

He couldn't help but momentarily gaze at the way her dress hugged her body before flaring out into a ball gown. With envy, he watched as she picked Prince Zen from the Garden Dimension and began the waltz. Marco watched as they danced. When it ended she curtsied and he bowed before Star made her way back to the throne. With that the other couples began to dance. He slowly slunk against the wall, waiting.

* * *

Star stood near her throne, gazing over the room.

The dance had been pleasant enough, Prince Zen was quite nice actually.

She sighed again and surveyed the rest of the guests. She'd have to dance again sooner or later.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" She turned to see Tom clad in his red suit, the familiar girl next to him.

"Prince Tom." She said, being formal as well.

"I'd like to introduce you to my fiancee, but I think you may already know her." Star gave him a questioning look.

"Your Majesty." The girl curtsied gain. Her voice...that raspy voice

It wasn't until she looked at Star and gave her a smile and a wink that Star gasped.

"Oh my stars. Janna?!" She shrieked, not caring about drawing attention. Janna gave her a wicked grin.

Stifling a sob Star flung herself at her old best friend.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered, fighting back tears. Janna gently squeezed her.

"I missed you too. We've all missed you." She said, choking back her own tears. Star drew back, a watery smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." She didn't need to specify what for. Janna hugged her again.

"I know." They stayed like that for several seconds until Star pulled away again.

"I want to talk. About so much," her voice broke and she took a deep breath, "but I have to go do the Mewman waltz with about 3 dozen people. We'll talk later?"

"Of course." Janna gave Star's hand a squeeze as she made her way into the crowd, her dark and pale blue skirts swaying. Confidently she smiled as the Lord of the Ice Kingdom held out his pale blue hand.

"May I have this dance Your Majesty?." He asked, his grey eyes dancing.

"I'd be delighted Lord Snow." She took his hand and they began a dance.

* * *

Marco knew he'd have to pick the perfect moment.

Idly he surveyed the room, staying hidden behind a column.

He watched Star's reunion with Janna, smiling to himself as he watched them hug.

Is smile turned to a slight frown as he watched her make her way through the crowd.

She tossed smiles as she went, unaware of how beautiful she was. He scowled as he noticed all the male gazes she was attracting. He took notice of a particular guard with orange and white streaked pale yellow hair, who seemed a little too intent on watching Star.

Marco softly growled to himself. It was time to get himself out of this corner. He watched as Star began a dance with the Lord of the Ice Kingdom.

An idea struck him.

Slowly he slipped through the crowd, waiting until the two were bowing to each other, symbolizing the end of the dance.

Marco took a deep breath as he stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Princess, may I have this dance?"

* * *

Star had just finished her elegant curtsy to the Ice Lord and had just straightened up when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder,

"Princes, may I have this dance?"

It felt like ice water flooded her veins. _That voice._ A little deeper now and rougher maybe. But she recognized it immediately.

Slowly she turned around and gazed upward into a set of soft brown eyes, ones that were filled a familiar warmth and a newfound sadness that she didn't recognize.

"Marco?" She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

She inhaled sharply.

And turned and ran.

She bolted through the crowd, shoving people aside despite various protests.

"Star?!" Someone called. Janna? Star doesn't know. Blindly she fights her way out to the hallway.

"There goes the princess!"

Someone grabs her by the arm.

"Your Majesty?" Saturn had been stationed by the ballroom entrance.

"Saturn please, let me go!"

"Star?"

"Saturn, PLEASE!" She breaks free as she sees Marco approaching and she runs down the hall to a set of open doors that lead onto the balcony.

She slams the doors behind her, bracing herself against them. Leaning her head back she begins to sob.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the slower updates.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Star barely is able to catch her breath. The right corset certainly is helping matter, she wishes she had her wand do she could magic it away. But she can't and her breathing is growing more and more labored. She feels herself starts to hyperventilate. She stands straight and takes a deep breath, slowly moving forward so shes gripping the ledge.

Tilting her head back to gaze at the dark sky she takes another deep breath, trying to calm herself.

 _Marco is here. On Mewni. He was standing in front of her._

Fresh tears flow as a sob is ripped from her throat with a strangled cry.

This time she lets the tears flow. After 3 long years of pent up emotion, she finally cries.

Cries for all her regrets and heartaches.

This time she _feels._

* * *

"Star?!" Janna cries as she watches her friend race off, looking on the verge of a breakdown. A guard at the door briefly stops her before letting her go out the door. Tom is stunned. This isn't quite what he thought would happen.

* * *

"Star!" Marco cries, fighting his way through the crowd(which has gathered), watching as a guard grabs Star by the arm. She yells and he lets her go. "Star!" He calls again, finally making it to the door.

As he attempts to go through he's stopped by the same guard.

"Sorry, no."

Marco narrows his eyes(finally someone he's eye level with).

"Let me through." He glared.

"No." The guard glares back, placing his spear in Marco's path.. Brown eyes and pale orange ones meet in an angry staring contest.

Suddenly Marco throws a punch to his jaw.

"What the Underworld!" The guard reels back. Before Marco can squeeze past him the guard punches him in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Marco wheezes, "dude let me through!"

"Leave Star alone!" The guard snarls. Marco snarls back, tempted to throw another punch.

"No, let me through!" The guard keeps his look of fury.

"I said no! Now quit it before I arrest you for harassing the Princess! You're the whole reason she ran off in tears in the first place!" He scowls.

"Please I need to see her!" Marco's gone from angry to begging, "You don't understand. I just- I need to see her. I haven't seen her in years." Marco's ready to drop to his knees.

The guard softens slightly.

"Do you wish to cause her harm?"

"No! If anything I want to make sure she's ok!"

"Fine, but-" the guard hesitates, "give her a minute."

Marco nods, grateful. He slips out the door.

The crowd is silent for a moment before Queen Moon calls out.

"Please, keep enjoying the festivities!"

* * *

She finally feels like she can breathe again, though her shoulders are still shuddering with each inhale.

It barely registers that the balcony door has opened until she hears it softly close.

"Star?" A soft voice says. She doesn't turn around.

"Star?" he says again, almost hesitantly. He can see her shoulders bouncing. Keeping her back to him she asks

"Why are you here?" And she can't help the bitter tone in her voice.

"I came to see you Star."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't know. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me goodbye? Why didn't you ever contact me?" Tears spring to Marco's eyes.

"You know why I left." She mutters.

"Ah yes,

 _Dear Marco,"_

With that she whirls around.

"Is that-?"

"Yes."

She snatches her letter from him.

"You _read it_?! Why didn't you reply?" She glances at the later, it's time worn now, the creases extra deep. She could see a tiny hole forming in the middle from being folded and unfolded.

"Because I was confused Star! And hurt! I had no idea if you hated me or not! I didn't even read the letter right away, I couldn't! I was too upset!"

"Didn't seem too upset if you were kissing Jackie in the kitchen later." She said flatly.

"What? How could you possibleh know that? Unless-" he abruptly stopped, looking at her. "you came back?"

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Marco! When I was in your front yard I was very prepared to march into the house and give you all a proper goodbye." She bit her lip before continuing, "but then I saw-I saw your parents on the couch, sobbing. _Sobbing_ Marco. Mom Diaz was rocking back and forth. They were upset! And I felt horrible because I DID THAT TO THEM!" more tears began to streak down her cheeks;her hearts were broken, "and then I went around to the back hoping to see you. And you were I the kitchen kissing Jackie, crying. And when you pulled away from her and hugged her you looked so angry and hurt that I thought you'd never want to see me again!" She took a deep breath, "so no I didn't come in. I left. My heart was broken so I threw myself into queen training and finding Glossaryk in facet I-" she caught herself before she could reveal her plan for that night. "I couldn't think about how I had acted. How I left things." She finished quietly.

Marco was silent before reaching out and gently wiping a tear from a broken heart. Her makeup was worn off she she looked like a mess. Mascara streaming down her face, dark circles under her red eyes. And yet he still thought she was beautiful.

"Star, I could _never_ want to not see you again. Why do you think I came tonight? I've missed you so much." He whispered, "all I've had these past 3 years are memories and that letter. And no I didn't read it right away but when I did, it affected me greatly."

"What about Jackie?" She murmured. He gave her a sad smile.

"Star, the night I read that letter we broke up. We got back together again but we broke up again too. I didn't want to be with her." Star was shocked. He broke things off with Jackie?

"H-how soon did you read that letter?"

"About 6 months after you left." Star was silent.

"You missed me?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"You have no idea."

"Why? After how I left things? I yelled at you, I didn't get to apologize."

"You were right to yell. I was a jerk that night. But why would I miss you?" She nodded.

"I'll show you why." He grinned. Before Star could comprehend the situation Marco had one hand on her back and one cupping her chin.

His lips almost touched hers when the doors were thrown open.

"Star!" Saturn had a sword at the ready.

Marco had leapt back from Star and was now glowering at the guard(who he was satisfied to see was sporting a bruise on his jaw. Years of karate training and picking up boxing paid off).

"Saturn!" Star exclaimed.

"Princess are you alright? I grew concerned when I heard shouting and then nothing."

"Dude you were listening?" Marco exclaimed.

"Please like I'd leave my future queen alone with a stranger?Especially one who got violent with me?" Saturn scoffed.

Star's eyes widened.

"You punched him?"

"Dont't worry about it Star. I'll be escorting him out of here."

"Saturn-"

Marco took in the way this guard, Saturn, had draped his arm around Star. The way he referred to her by her first name.

"I see, that's why you're so upset I'm here. You've moved on. No wonder you're mad I read that letter. Didn't want to be reminded."

"What?! Marco! That's not true! Saturn's a good friend, best friend. I've known him for years, he's the Captain of the guard and my own personal guard, it's his job to protect me. He's like a brother."

"Its fine Star. It has been awhile after all. I guess I'll go now. No need for him to _escort_ me anywhere." He sneered at Saturn and stormed off the balcony, angrily blinking away tears.

* * *

Star was shocked that she had any tears even left to cry. And yet here she was, sobbing again on the balcony. Saturn had his arms around her still.

"Shh, shh. It's ok." She shoved him away.

"No it's not!", Star corrected her posture and glared at her guard,"Captain Saturn Ring Cosmel as your Princess I order you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that she too stormed off the balcony.

Her anger was short lived and soon she was crying again as she ran, heartbroken once again, towards her room. Tears blurred her vision but she was still able to grab her wand, magicing off her dress and that ridiculous corset.

She took a huge gulp of air. The black spots that had been hovering in the corners of her eyes instantly faded as soon as she could breathe right.

Too upset to magic the rest, she slowly undid her elaborate hair. Taking gemstone after gemstone out the pieces fell to her shoulder blades. Finally she yanked her tiara off and gently placed it in the safe.

Reaching under her bed she grabbed the knapsack she had stored there earlier, along with the clothes.

Pulling on the black leggings and long sleeve she wrestled her hair into an elastic band. The knapsack went both on her shoulders and buckled around her waist.

She took a look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She forced herself to stop crying.

Her eyes were red and glassy, skin flushed and dull. Black mascara clung to her under eyes. The hearts on her cheeks were dark and still broken.

She nodded at her reflection. Her knuckles tightened on her wand as she stepped out on to her own personal balcony.

This was it. After 3 years of research and planning tonight she would find Ludo and bring Glossaryk home. And after she had her spell book she planned to find a way to rid herself of this heartache forever.

Using a levitation spell she hopped off the balcony, from her 5th story window, and floated down, careful to avoid the ballroom windows on the 3rd story. The minute her black booted feet hit the ground she was off. Quietly she snuck past the guards on duty, heading directly for the Northern corn fields.

Where she knew suspicious activity had been taking place.

She knew, that's where she'd find her enemy.

* * *

Marco had stormed back to the ballroom, intent on finding Janna and Tim and demanding to go home.

However the party was still in full swing and he immediately got caught up in a dance with some butterfly girl. She gazed at him with thick lashes and fluttered her giant green wings. Marco politely bore the dance before partners switched and he could race off.

He was fuming. After at least 45 minutes of searching, Tom and Janna were nowhere to be found.

He groaned inwardly, of course! He hoped they hadn't snuck off somewhere, or worse accidentally left him behind. That had actually happened twice now.

He was contemplating stealing a pair of dimensional scissors when suddenly that annoying Saturn burst into the room.

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!"

Pandemonium began.

Marco felt like an icy fist grabbed his stomach and heart. Star was _missing?_

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it took me awhile to update, was trying to make this chapter a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7

Marco's mouth went dry. His heart stopped then began hammering in his chest.

 _Star was missing._

Twice now he had said regretful things to her and she was gone before he could fix it.

God why did this keep happening?!

Anxiously, he chewed his lip as he observes River and Moon, it seems as though they're getting the story from Saturn.

Marco gulps as they turn to look at him. He's only met Star's dad once. But her mother he's only heard/seen.

And she terrifies him, especially now,as she her cold glare settles on him.

Taking a deep breath he makes his way through the crowd, daring to approach them.

* * *

This was it.

She was finally doing this.

Star quietly entered the cornfield, it would be easier to cut straight through then to go around.

Slowly she made her way, brushing cornstalks away, the rustling ocean-like noise filling her ears.

It went on like this.

A few hours maybe.

Finally, finally she reached the end.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting her backpack she steps through the hole in the force field.

Beyond her lay the forest. After that the barren wastelands.

Without a second thought Star marched forward, eyes focused ahead.

"You got this Star." Her grip on her wand tightened as trees loomed above her.

She could barely make out the branches against the dark purple sky. Once she was in the woods absolutely no starlight would filter through.

And she couldn't very well use her wand, people would be looking for her.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward into the tunnel of trees, anticipating what was before her.

* * *

"Why would Star run away?" Moon asked for the hundredth time, wringing her hands.

At this point the ballroom had been emptied save for her, the King, Tom, Janna, Marco, and...

Saturn.

Marco was growing rather tired of his face, and the way he glared at him.

Marco glared back.

"Perhaps Her Highness was upset by the presence of a certain guest." Saturn suggested.

"Perhaps _Star_ had an actual reason for leaving." Marco muttered.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Janna asked nervously. Tom held her tightly.

"Star's tough. I'm sure she'll be ok." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"That's right! Our little Star has always been a fighter, love." River said, taking his anxious wife's hand.

"Your Majesties?" A maid approached.

"Yes Calliope?" Moon answered. Calliope hesitantly approached.

"I- I found a note in Sta-The Princess's room."

Moon snatched it from the pink haired girl.

"Moon dear what is it?"

"Star, she. She's going to get Glossaryk back. The spell book. She's confronting Ludo." Moon looked ready to faint.

"Your Majesty. I could go after her? I suspect she'd heading toward the Northern fields. There's been suspicious activity there the past few years."

"That would be excellent." River commended him, "Saturn we'll have the best supplies gathered for you,"

"If he goes I would like to go." Marco spoke up, "I know her best."

"You haven't even spoke to her in three years." Saturn muttered.

"That's an excellent idea! The both of you can find her."

 **An hour later...**

Marco and Saturn made their way through the cornfield, a tense silence hanging around them thicker than the corn itself.

"We don't know how far Star actually is. We may have to make a camp." Saturn finally spoke up.

"We've literally only been walking an hour. Star has at least a 4 hour head start. I am NOT making camp." Marco responded tersely, pushing aside stalks.

"Listen Gomez-"

"Diaz."

"Yeah whatever. Listen Diaz. I know Mewni. I know its weather. I know how dangerous it is, particularly the woods. I also know Star. I know a lot more than you Earth Boy so I suggest you follow my suggestions." Marco stopped short.

"What is your problem?Acting like you're so much better than me. How well do you actually know Star? Do you even care about her?"

Saturn whirled around to face him, nearly being hit in the face by a cornstalk.

" What about you? You come here after having abandoning her for 3 _years, do you know what you did to her?!"_

"Abandon?! She left Earth! She left me! How do you even know any of this?!"

"I'm a lot closer to Star then you think! Not only have I known her for a long time I became her best friend after you abandoned her!"

"You love her. Don't you?" Marco asked suddenly.

"Wha-what?" Saturn stuttered, "No! I'm sworn to protect her, I was her best friend. My sister is her best friend. I care about her deeply."

"Was?"

"What?"

"You said was. Like past tense."

"It doesn't matter. It's none of your business anyway Gomez." Saturn had turned around and had continued on plowing through the field.

"Diaz." Marco muttered. He had no choice but to follow after the soldier.

More tense silence passed between them when Saturn stopped short, holding out his arm so Marco knew to stop as well.

"This is it. Th edge of the field, the hole in the force field. After this the forest."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on."

"You don't understand Earth Boy. This isn't some measly earth forest. This is a Mewman forest. The Forest of Monsters."

Marco rolled his eyes.

"Look Tie-Dye head I've fought monsters before with Star. Now stop being so dramatic and step through that hole before I shove you and keep going with or without you."

"Excuse me? How you dare talk to me like that! I am the Captain of the Guard! And you may have fought monsters but I doubt they were like the ones in here." He gestured to the forest.

Marcos response was to shove him.

Saturn stumbled a bit but nonetheless kept his balance. He shot a glare to Marco who was stepping through the hole.

"Listen oh mighty captain are you coming or no?"

"Fine. But I have to lead."

"Then lead away but get yourself over here."

Saturn grumbled a bit as he stepped through the hole. He paused for a moment and fished something out of the knapsack the King had given him.

"Here. Light your torch. You're gonna want a light."

Marco searched his own pack finding his own torch and lighting it.

"Alright. Let's go find the Princess."

"We're coming Star. I won't let you do this alone."

* * *

Star plodded on though the forest, her eyes full adjusted to the darkness now.

A branch snapped and she held her breath as the bushes rustled.

Silence.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Nothing has attacked her yet, despite her seeing countless eyes glowing in the dark. At this rate she may make it through without having to use her wand.

Something tapped her shoulder. Hot breath in her ear.

"And who are you?" A withering tongue poked her cheek. Star whirled around to come eye to eye with one of the four armed snakemen that inhabited the forest.

"That's none of your business, I'm just passing through so I'll be on my way." She took a step back. The snake man darted in front of her.

"I'd say you look an awful lot like the Princess. Where are you passing through to?" He hissed.

"Again that's none of your business. Please I just want to get by peacefully."

He snorted.

"Right, a royal wanting peace."

"How do you know I'm the princess?"

A clawed finger reached out and traced the heart on her cheek.

"That's how. All of you disgusting Butterfly women bare these marks."

"We aren't disgusting!"

"Hmmm, well one of you wasn't. Perhaps the only one who truly loved us monsters."

"Eclipsa." Star breathed.

"Yesss, how do you know?"

"I know. We Butterflies are educated on our family history. At the moment I'm trying to reclaim a piece of that family history. Some of which relates to Eclipsa."

"Hmmmm. Wait how do I know you're not tricking me?"

Star straightened up.

"They use to call me the Rebel Princess. Something happened and I lost that. I aim to become the Rebel Princess once again. Perhaps even the Rebel Queen. Now let me through."

The snake rattled his tongue in thought.

"And you rebel how?"

"I have never molded myself to the normal standards of a princess. I fight monsters, I ride warnicorns. I lost my family history, I never use my wand like I'm supposed to. I ended up befriending some monsters, I understand them now. And I'm on my way to take what's mine."

"Ssslightly impressive. I'll let you go and I'll send a warning for the others to leave you alone. Promise me something first."

"Yes."

"Promise me the rest of Mewni give us monsters a chance."

"I promise." Star held out her hand the snake mans clawed one grasped it.

"Thank you for passage. By the way what's your name?" She asked as the snake man turned to go.

"Melvin."

"Well thank you Melvin. I will mention you to the King and Queen."

Melvin saluted her and in a flash he was gone.

Star smiled.

She turned and kept moving forward until the first light of dawn broke through the thinning trees. She was almost through with the forest. She decided now would be a good time to rest.

* * *

"Its dawn. We should rest." Saturn announced. Marco could see the forest was growing less dark.

"Alright." He set down his pack and commenced to setting up a small fire pit.

"How do you know how to do that?" Saturn asked, setting down his own pack.

"Earthens aren't totally useless." He said as he found a pile of twigs and piled them in the middle.

Once the fire had started and they were sitting on some logs Saturn had found Marco spoke up.

"Do you think she's ok?"

Saturn thought for a moment.

"I do. She's strong and she's tough. And smart. Plus she has her wand. She'll be fine."

Marci only felt slightly reassured. He sat there staring into the fire. His eyes had just started to close when Saturn spoke up.

"I do love her."

"Who? Star?"

"I mean I love her in the way you love a little sister. I've known her since she was 8. My sister was always her friend. And then I became a guard and at first I was the Queen's guard so I knew Star, she would always talk to me. But then I was assigned to be Star's shortly after she came one day she confided in me, I told her I would be there for her and we became friends. Maybe once I did love her as something more," He reflected on an incident a few years ago before continuing, "However now it's as my friend, my sister. And yes I'm deeply concerned for her."

Marco was silent.

"Wow." he finally said.

"Yup." Saturn responded.

A less tense silence this time and Marco drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Star was too keyed up to sleep. After poofing up a camp with her wand she sat in the early light of dawn, staring into the fire.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded, faded piece of paper.

Slowly she opened it, again studying how many times it had been folded and unfolded.

Taking a deep breath she read the words she had wrote three years ago.

 _Dear Marco,_

 _I'm don't know what to say._

 _I guess I'll start with this: You're my roommate, my best friend._

 _I guess it was no surprise when I realized...I've fallen in love with you. I didn't notice it at first. I was so happy you were going to the dance with Jackie. It wasn't until I saw how you looked at her that I questioned my feelings.I guess maybe I always had feelings for you, way at the back of my mind, behind Oskar and Jackie and our friendship... but then later you wouldn't return my you two looked so happy. Now though it's time I start my training, especially since Glossaryk is gone. So I'm leaving. Tell Mom and Dad Diaz how much I love them._

 _And I love you, so much._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Star._

The letters blurred together.

 _I'm sorry Marco._ She thought. Obviously her words meant nothing to him because again they had fought. But not before...

Before he almost kissed her.

Sniffing she wiped her eyes and let herself harden. These tears were a reminder of why she needed that book so bad. She couldn't deal with it anymore.

Somehow she fell in to an uneasy sleep for a few hours.

When she awoke it was nearly dusk. Time to get going again. She knew she was close to Ludo.

She could feel it.

* * *

 **Hello my dears! Im so sorry I abandoned you for so long my lovelies. I got caught up in personal stuff including this new show I found. Its called Twisted and I highly recommend it!:) Oh and I had to wait to watch the new episodes and just WOW! I have a couple of new one shot ideas. One based on the SVTFOE comics and one based on the new eps, look out for them!;)  
**


End file.
